The Beatles:Here, There And Everywhere (Guitar Tabs)
(. G Bm Bb e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3---------------3--------------|3------------------------------| G|0---------------4--------------|3------------------------------| D|0---------------4--------------|3------------------------------| A|2---------------2--------------|1------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|-------------------------------| To lead a better life I need my love to be e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1--------------|3------3----------------1------| G|--------2-------2--------------|0------0----------------2------| D|--------2-------0--------------|0------0------------2----------| A|0---------------0--------------|2------2--------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3------3-----------------------| here Here e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|--------3---------------1------| G|--------4---------------5------|--------0---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|--------0-----------2----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----------------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| making each day of the year e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|--------2---------------0------| G|--------4---------------5------|--------2---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|--------2-----------1----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----4-----------2--------------| E|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| changing my life with the wave of her hand e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1---------------0------|--------0---------------1------| G|--------2---------------2------|--------0---------------2------| D|--------2-----------1----------|--------2-----------2----------| A|----4-----------2--------------|--------2-------0--------------| E|2------------------------------|--------0----------------------| nobody can deny that there's something there e|3------ 3------ 2------ 2------|3------ 3------ ------- -------| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|3-------3---------------1------| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|0-------0---------------2------| D|2-------2-------0-------0------|0-------0-----------2----------| A|0-------0----------------------|2-------2-------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3-------3----------------------| There e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|--------3---------------1------| G|--------4---------------5------|--------0---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|--------0-----------2----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----------------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| running my hands through her hair e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|--------2---------------0------| G|--------4---------------5------|--------2---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|--------2-----------1----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----4-----------2--------------| E|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| Both of us thinking how good it can be e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------2---------------0------|--------0---------------1------| G|--------2---------------2------|--------0---------------2------| D|--------2-----------1----------|--------2---------------2------| A|----4-----------2--------------|----2-------------------0------| E|2------------------------------|0------------------------------| someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there e|3------ 3------ 2------ 2------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|----6---6---6-----------3-----4| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|----7---7---7-----------3------| D|2-------2-------0-------0------|----8---8---8-----------3------| A|0-------0----------------------|--------------------5----------| E|-------------------------------|6---------------3--------------| I want her everywhere and If e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------4---------------3------|--------3---------------3------| G|--------5---------------5------|--------3---------------3------| D|----5---------------4----------|--------3---------------3------| A|3---------------5--------------|----5---------------5----------| E|-------------------------------|3---------------3--------------| she's beside me I know I need never care e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|----3---4---5---6---5---4---3--| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------4----------------------|3-------3---------------1------| G|--------5---------------5------|0-------0---------------2------| D|----5-------------------4------|0-------0-----------2----------| A|3---------------5--------------|2-------2-------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3-------3----------------------| But to love her is to need her everywhere e|------- 3------ ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|4---6-------4---1---1---3---4--|3------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|--------3---------------1------| G|--------4---------------5------|--------0---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|--------0-----------2----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----------------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| knowing that love is to share e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|---------2--------------0------| G|--------4---------------5------|---------2--------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|---------2----------1----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----4-----------2--------------| E|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| each one believing that love never dies e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------2---------------0------|--------0---------------1------| G|--------2---------------2------|--------0---------------2------| D|--------2-----------1----------|--------2---------------2------| A|----4-----------2--------------|--------2-------0--------------| E|2------------------------------|0------------------------------| watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-----------1---1------|--------6---------------3-----4| G|--------2-----------2---2------|--------7---------------3------| D|--------2-------0--------------|--------8---------------3------| A|0------------------------------|--------8---------------5------| E|-------------------------------|--------6---------------3------| I want her everywhere and If e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------4---------------3------|--------3---------------3------| G|--------5---------------5------|--------3---------------3------| D|----5---------------4----------|--------3---------------3------| A|3---------------5--------------|----5---------------5----------| E|-------------------------------|3---------------3--------------| she's beside me I know I need never care e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|----3---4---5---6---5---4---3--| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------4----------------------|--------3---------------1------| G|--------5---------------5------|--------0---------------2------| D|----5-------------------4------|--------0-----------2----------| A|3---------------5--------------|----------------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| But to love her is to need her everywhere e|------3 ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|4---6-------4---1---1-3-----4--|3------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|--------3---------------1------| G|--------4---------------5------|--------0---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|--------0-----------2----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----------------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| knowing that love is to share e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|--------2---------------0------| G|--------4---------------5------|--------2---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|--------2-----------1----------| A|2---------------3--------------|----4-----------2--------------| E|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| Each one believing that love never dies e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------2---------------0------|--------0---------------1------| G|--------2---------------2------|--------0---------------2------| D|--------2-----------1----------|--------2-----------2----------| A|----4-----------2--------------|----2-----------0--------------| E|2------------------------------|0------------------------------| waatching her eyes and hoping I'm always there e|3------ 3------ 2------ 2------|3------ 3------ ------- -------| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|3-------3---------------1------| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|0-------0---------------2------| D|2-------2-------0-------0------|0-------0-----------2----------| A|0-------0----------------------|2-------2-------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3-------3----------------------| I will be there and e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|---------3--------------5------|3-------3---------------1------| G|--------4---------------5------|0-------0---------------2------| D|----4---------------5----------|0-------0-----------2----------| A|2---------------3--------------|2---------------0--------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| everywhere Here There and e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------5------|3------------------------------| G|--------4---------------5------|0------------------------------| D|----4---------------5----------|0------------------------------| A|2---------------3--------------|2------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| everywhere e|7------ ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|7-------10-------8-------------|3------------------------------| G|7----------------9------9------|0------------------------------| D|----------------10-------------|0------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|7----------------8-------------|3------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs